The invention relates to a coating method for an end winding of an electric machine, wherein the end winding comprises several conductor arrangements to be coated.
Coatings of different types and for different purposes are provided on the end winding of an electric machine, designed for example as an electrodynamic motor or generator. For example, they serve to provide electrical insulation, mechanical protection or chemical protection, and are produced by means of multiple impregnation with impregnating resins and impregnating varnishes or by casting with inorganically filled impregnating resins (=cast resin). Immersion methods or airless spray methods, for example, are used for this purpose. Because of the sometimes complex geometry of the end winding, a layer produced using one of these known end winding coating methods does not have a uniform coating thickness throughout. Only lower coating thicknesses often result, particularly in the area of edges, points, clefts, undercuts or shaded areas.